


Deep Down

by lautrec_var_emreis



Series: Deep Down [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Reader, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautrec_var_emreis/pseuds/lautrec_var_emreis
Summary: Kylo Ren wants you to join the Knights of Ren. You come to General Hux’s office to give him your resignation.





	1. No longer one of us

You enter the room confidently, „General”, greeting him with a respectfull nod.

„(N).” He stis behind his desk busy with writting something on the touch-sensitive holokeyboard. „What is it you come to me with?”

„Sir, this Thursday, I would like to- „

„No” general cuts you in mid-sentence. „I expect you to accompany me during the West Peak inspection that day. I’ve been hearing that things happening there require my… direct participation” he doesn’t raise his eyes from the screen of a computer to look at you.

 _„Of course”_ you bite your lip. General considers you one of his best men. He even promoted you a month ago. Personally. Although, „Sir, I cannot”, resignation from training with Lord Ren is not an option. Being gifted with force sensitiveness commits to develop it’s potential.

Ice blue eyes are gazing at you disapprovingly. „Then you better have a good reason” the sound of his deadly cold voice fills up the room.

„I have been ofered a chance to join the Knights of Ren due to my recently discovered… possibilities” you place a sheet of paper on general’s desk. „And I am willing to take it. Here is my resignation.”

„I am not accepting it. Don’t tell me you want to be a part of this… nonsense. Having so much potential and waisting it to become Kylo Ren’s pet? I’ve been expecting better. Take this back” he points the paper with his chin „and return to your duties.”

„I said, I am starting the training with Lord Ren, whether you accept my resignation or not, Sir” Hux makes your blood boil very often. You got used to it, however this time, there is no need to stop yourself from speaking up your mind.

After turning around to leave the office, you hear: **„If you walk out that door, you’re no longer one of us. You’ll be one of them and that means I’ll treat you like one of them.”** General tries to stay calm. The only thing giving his anger away, are the frigid eyes that send an exciting shiver down your spine, as you look back at him. That’s surprising. Hux has always been just… your boss. Although, something about him in this moment, makes you **want him**. Trying to bury this thought at the bottom of your head, you smile.

„I look forward to that, Sir.” You walk out.

Loosing any men to Ren is humiliating but loosing you causes Hux to hammer his glass, with bare fist, out of rage. He removes the cut glove and watches the drops of blood falling down the floor. Clenches teeth and begins pulling out the biggest biting shards.


	2. Breaking the rules

The way Hux’s aura is shaking from the excitement, each time you ‘accidently’ touch him while passing by him, gives you a lot of satisfaction. General’s expression may remain blank, but he cannot hide the way his very life essence behaves, from the best of Kylo Ren’s disciples. 

You despised Hux, first time you met him. You’ve heard enough about him from your master. He was supposed to be disgusting in his existence. The way he breathes was supposed to make you sick. And it was. At least until you started looking at him through the force. To find his weaknesses; that’s what you’ve been thinking in the beginning, but the more you looked, the more fascinated you became. When Hux realized you’ve been watching him, his aura trembled for the first time. You wanted more. 

Hux’s gaze is burning with lust. Your visit in general’s office is on Kylo Ren’s behalf, you remind yourself. Although, the force is not needed for guessing what the ginger man wants. You shake your head almost imperceptibly, inform him about your master’s wish, stand up and turn around to walk away. Something is telling you to look back at Hux. He is eye fucking you in absolute silence. One peek at him through the force makes you approach his desk and look down at him in a predatory manner. “Is **that** really what you want, general?” No response. You do not need any.

  
His’s lips are enjoyably full and warm. Hux grabs your hips and makes you sit down on his lap. Once your faces are on the same level, he purrs and slips the tongue deep inside your mouth with the next kiss. His hips start moving up and down instinctively as he gets uncomfortably hard, you respond with the same, although your moves go back and forth. The sound of Hux’s growl cuts the silence. He can’t take it anymore. Grabbing your hips once more, he throws you on the floor, his body crushing yours. Without any words, both of you agree on removing your pants. General spreads your legs and slides inside you setting a slow and deep pace for the beginning. That hurts in each and every good way. The ginger man’s length is bigger and moans louder than you assumed.  A filthy laugh escapes your chest at a thought of Kylo walking in, and finding you like this. You have no idea what Master Ren would do. His precious disciple willingly fucking with Hux on the floor? Sounds like breaking unspoken rules.


	3. At the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Ren actually finds out about your sexual relation with Hux. One day, general, doesn’t really thinking about what he’s doing, runs his thoughts back to your last time together, forgetting about Kylo’s presence.

The whole world gets replaced with darkness, the shrilling sound takes over Hux’s skull as the back of his head meets a metallic obstacle. Then, there’s silence. Hux can feel his eyes wide open, searching for the slightest light but finding none. He remains blind. Ginger man’s tracheas close for air suddenly and tightly, making him shake in a spasm and reach out for his throat. Nothing’s gripping it. In fact, he cannot feel any pressure on the skin. It’s just tracheas, they are closed. Making a sound doesn’t effect in anything. He is blind, voiceless and not able to breathe. Feeling his lungs burning for air, Hux starts to scratch the throat until warm blood runs down his body. Hearing the rhythm of his heartbeat slowing down and weakening, general gives up, drifting away.

The light fills Hux’s consciousness and he realizes his eyes are opened and work perfectly. He’s not gasping for air. Breathing is easy. Throat feels perfectly dry and not damaged. General sits in his office, in his chair, as always. After a little while, he notices Kylo Ren standing in front of him, over the opposite side of the desk. The disgust painting on his not masked face is truly overwhelming. “So this is what you are doing instead of taking care of the base.” Something pierced into Hux’s mind violently, dragging out his memories. General tries to fight but has no chance against the Master himself. “You weren’t hiding these thoughts from me just a few minutes ago” Kylo’s voice is calm in its fury. He manages to pull out every single moment of that night out of Hux’s head.

Nails are digging deep into ginger man’s back as he pushes into you on the floor. Your gaze burns with lust, making him harden even more and bite your shoulder, leaving a mark. Tongue slips into Hux’s ear, dragging a low growl out of his throat. All the things he wants to hear, whispered into his ear, push him over the edge. You laugh in a dirty manner, sending unbelievably pleasant chills down his spine. Hux closes your lips with his, drinking the kiss. “More” you say as he breaks. Your hand tugs his hair and pulls him closer. General tries to remain in charge during the second kiss but the feeling of his tongue being sucked is way too good.

“Disgusting” Kylo stops digging through Hux’s mind. 

“You didn’t have to fucking tear it from me, then” hisses Hux. Letting Ren to see him in the act of desire… Humiliating.

“YOU ARE FUCKING MY DESCIPLES!”

“ **One** disciple and you know that she wanted it. If you were paying attention.”

“You will not touch her again or I won’t stop on visions next time and make them come true.”

“The first or the second one?” General’s back hit the wall after Kylo picks him up with the force by the neck. Bruises and young Ren’s envy are going to get painfully real.


	4. Sneaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux doesn’t give a fuck about Ren’s warnings, despite his instinct telling him otherwise, and decides to come to you even closer.

“This is ridiculous” whispers Hux into your ear as you’re making your way through the group of people. This funfair is known for being extremely crowded. People laughing, dancing, eating, singing, bumping into each other…  Hux’s nightmare.

“You’re mad, because without all this uniform of yours and ruling the roost of stormtroopers, your dick isn’t that big anymore” you smirk, answering quietly. Talking the ginger into sneaking out of duties, disguising in casual clothes and visiting place like this, is the best idea you ever had. Although, it would never happen if master Ren didn’t oppose you interacting with Hux in any way, so bad. _‘I have to thank him once I’m back.’_

“Funny. I thought, I was fucking you without my uniform on and my people around. “ Hux’s hand pinches your butt. “But we can always change that if that’s what makes you wet.” a shadow of a cheeky smile dances on his face. Pointlessly though, for you have seen through his game.

“You don’t have guts” you say getting on your toes, shortening the distance between your lips. Hux is staring at you intensively, with a dare. You lean to him a little further, general’s arms rest on your hips. He leans forward, trying to steal a kiss as you back off with a devious smile. “I changed my mind. You haven’t earned it.”

Hux groans rolling his eyes. ”Fine”, he’s so desperate, “what do I do?”

“Let’s play a game” you say, pulling him to the nearest stall. “You know how to shoot, right?” Hux snarls at your tease. Of course, he does. And he’s deadly good. “Score every point and I will allow you to kiss me. Missing means starting all over and getting spanked.“ 

“I never miss.” Hux doesn’t take much time to prepare himself. Then, scores right in the center of the target. He sends you a smug smile. You respond with the same and use the force to push him slightly before he pulls the trigger. His eyes thunder with irritation. You shrug, trying to look innocent and make him miss once again.

“Are you even trying?”

Hux bares teeth but his aura shows amusement. “You just want to touch my ass, admit it.”

Laughter escapes your mouth. “Focus, general. You seem to be losing again.” This time you let him finish the game. He fires 15 shots perfectly, easily beating the local record. 

“I’ll take that bantha” says Hux, waving at a plush, not sparing the owner of the stall a single glance. The man murmurs to himself, handing the prize to the ginger.  “My prize” he whispers into your ear.

“In front of that man?” you giggle. “You want to show off even more?” Not giving him much time to react, you kiss him deeply, breaking with biting his lower lip as he tries to take control. “But I’m keeping this.” Taking the toy, you give Hux a loud slap in the ass “And this is the first of many.” Winking at him before walking away turns his ears red.

Ginger clears his throat and catches up to you. He wraps his arm around your waist possessively. _‘Somebody needs to tame you.’_


	5. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are leaving the base with Master Ren and two other Knights to take care of some First Order’s business. Hux takes the advantage of official nature of your mission, to walk you to the very door of the transporter.

It’s about 2:00 am of the local time, but Starkiller Base’s airstrips are just as busy as during the day. People are working round the clock, and so do you. As the future Knight you are always on duty. Day or night, it matters not. It is relevant for Hux though. At the current time, he should be long sleeping, especially that general always gets up so early. And yet, here he is. Escorting you to the transporter; pretending to have something really important to say before taking off, to make sure you all know how to perform your part corectly. Kylo Ren waits for you in front of the ship, but the sight of Hux walking by your side makes him snarl and enter the vehicle to watch both of you from behind the door. The red headed man stops right before the platform leading inside of the transporter. He is aware of not being able to hold you much longer and doesn’t like that. You are about to get out of his sight for god knows how long, spend that time with Ren. He doesn’t like that even more.

„So?” your voice snaps him back to the reality. Hux frowns. „What are your final orders? Is there something I should tell Kylo, since he deffinitely can’t hear us from that five metres behind us?”

General takes a step forward, hands still behind his back, looks you deep in he eye. He wants to tell you someting but that fucking twat is still standing there, listening. _‘Better think of something, quick.’_ Nothing comes into his mind.

You tilt your head, take a deep breath, cross your arms on your chest and wait. „Spit it out” you whisper.

His eyes get frigid cold but he doesn’t raise up his voice as you expect him to. _‘You are so lucky to leave in a second.’_ Normally, Hux wouldn’t let you get away with that without a serious fight, although this time, he just whispers back to you: **„If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”**

Battling yourself not to laugh in his face is hard but successful. „Oh? NOW my plan on dying as soon as possible got ruined. Damn, you outsmarted me.”

Hux’s ears get slightly red as he tries to control himself. You have no mercy today. ‘That idiot is not bored of watching yet?’ Red headed man can feel the swish of anger inside of his chest. _‘Fine, let’s give him something to look at, then’_ pops into general’s mind. Before he has time to withdraw the idea, his lips form a very articulated but still kind of descreet: **„Shut up and kiss me.”**

„What?” That is certainly… new. „In front of everybody?”

„Do you care? How sudden.”

„Me. Sudden. Me-”

Hux presses your forheads together, one hand on the back of your head, the other pulling you closer. „You were told to shut up” says ginger before tilting his head and shuting you up for at least one minute with his lips and tongue. If there is to be a show, it better be a good one.


	6. Addiction

It’s been a while since your kiss incident, but you can still remember the thing Hux he sent you right after: “I admit, that my habit’s expensive and you may find it quite offensive.” Back then, you chose to ignore it, the idiot decided to get mysterious all of the sudden, but now, everything started to run clear. He couldn’t have enough. Things are harsh between you, but it’s adictive. Both of you can’t stand it, nor can you walk away. The news spread fast. And the way people react to you now is outrageingly powerfull. You can see that in their aura. The intoxicating feeling of lust and despise dominate your senses every time you enter the room full of people. Telling which one of them wants you and which one just wants your place by Hux’s side is impossible, but you don’t even care to try. It simply doesn’t matter. None of them could give Hux what he desires, not talking about any of them pleasing your needs. No, only that ginger son of a bitch knows how to do this right. He owns you in his very specific way but it costs him grately. It offends your pride. Only he can afford it. You are the habit.


End file.
